Attached at the heart
by SilverxPhoenixDragonxQueen
Summary: "True friends are difficult to find and keep. There are plenty for people to learn in their lives. The bottle isn't something to replace people with. A new place of work is scary. Parker is the kind of person who got to have something special in his life. He just has to survive of being the FNG." Jill, Parker


**Chapter 1. "The New Guy."**

 _Clap clap clump._ The rubber soles of a pair of boots came in contact with the marble tiles. The surrounding walls were all given the color of beige which had the interior of the building seem much more welcoming. A New Guy with a small box was in his arms as he peaked over the top to see where he was going.

He was tall, and had a pair of grey boots, dark blue jeans, and a plain orange short sleeve shirt. His physic was of a medium build, however, his arms looked like what he really worked out with. His dark brunette hair dropped onto his left eye, it was grown out, almost shoulder length. Once that happened, two officer workers rushed to him so he wouldn't drop his box.

" _Grazie_." The New Guy spoke in Italian.

"Not a problem." A BSAA member nodded and gave a light grin. The other person noticed that she wasn't needed but stood there and waited for a moment to speak.

The members of the BSAA are a cheerful people, the man learned to his surprise as he made his way inside the building. Not dumb, but careful, they don't allow the danger of their job to keep them from having fun with each other.

So far his welcoming party was good, in the halls he met a few members who introduce themselves.

"James Hunnigan, pleasure to meet you." . He was kind of tall and his skin was darkened so he must really love the sun. From basic observation the man wore a cyan blue suit. It was tailored too, since the man could see that the seams pretty well sown.

"Sally Williamson, welcome aboard mate." Her shiny raven hair shined off the light. That was her most notable feature.

The New Guy shoulder his box on his left shoulder then shook their hands. The hall they were in came from the north, bearing memories and worries from his old home, and he sees them staring from just a small distance. His ears catch murmurs of curiosity about him, how he is of Italian descent.

Hush tones could be heard among several of the workers. The New Guy was a former member of the FBC, which isn't an organization on friendly terms with the BSAA. It is fair enough—although, the man grimaced as he didn't bother to glance at the gossipers. He felt like a complete stranger around a people who knew each other for long time, and they treat each other like close friends, much less their caution.

He went through a white clean hallway, and he saw an opened double door in the right side. Through the window he saw something he heard about the group. It was told: in their free time they would sit on a circle and have a little chat.

There were two casually dressed men. The first one was a man that clearly didn't appear to be American. His skin tone was way darker than the Hunnigan. Although, just from listening from his voice, he clearly is able to talk English in the way Americans do. He had a slightly visible goatee and wore a beanie. He had a lean physic as he didn't have much muscle on him but looked capable to take care of himself.

The other man, was bald. His head shined off the light of the room and sat down at a table. Just from his physic and clothing, this man clearly supported the BSAA. He wore the logo on a short sleeve shirt. He looked at the new guy, this bald man had a wide forehead and a button nose. He was Caucasian and he appeared he fit right in the BSAA. He had a broader build than his associate with hairy arms, which was ironic. In the new guy's mind anyway.

Hunnigan stepped forward and introduced them.

Keith Lumly and Quint Cetcham are the life of the group. Keith was the dark skinned one while Quint was well, the baldy…

The New Guy was a little troubled to go near them just like that, but with a deep breath approach to them. He wanted to leave a good first impression with his new co-workers. The New Guy sorted through his box for the bottle he brought with him.

It is kind of small, but fine, and a tasty drink for a little celebration. It was a nameless brand, since the New Guy has no idea what to expect from them. "Hello everybody!" he shouted, his accent was soft.

Multiple heads watched them and greeted him. "Hello mate."

"At last a New Guy among us."

One by one the members approached him for a beautiful welcome. "Welcome to the BSAA." The smile was clearly faked. The New Guy looked to his left to see the Keith walked toward him.

"Welcome Mister Italian." Keith approached him happily. "I can handle him from here." Keith nodded off to Hunnigan. He nodded right back then said his goodbye to the New Guy. Quint took the hint then walked off with Hunnigan to discuss a different matter.

"Come I'll show you your office." Keith cocked his head for the New Guy to follow him.

The New Guy left most of his belongings in that hall with the rest of the group, silently he followed Keith. The New observed his surroundings and admiring the place. Before he can speak, Keith was the one to break the silence, "So, are you really Italian?"

"Half Italian actually, the name's Parker."

Keith looked back at him and smiled. "Cool accent. You'll be located in an office that's pretty close to Miss Valentine." Keith looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry she is an easy lady to be with." he said and stopped in front of wooden door.

Gently he knocked. "Oh Jill, you have company." his voice held hints of teasing.

"Come in." The answer came after a few seconds.

Parker took a deep breath and opened the door; the office had a large window in the front covered with grey curtains, a desk in the front and another one in the right side. He saw a Brunette woman stand in front of the desk, her blue eyes shined happily. Her hair was tied back into a ponytail and looked rather comfortable with herself. She was indeed… a beautiful woman.

"Hello, Parker, is it? My name is Jill. Pleasure to meet you." she greeted as they shook hands.

"It's an honor Miss Valentine."

Parker heard so much about her, how she was a brave survivor of both crazy incidents that happened in a mansion and soon afterward, Raccoon city. There she was, stronger as ever just like he imagined her to be. At last he took a seat on his desk and sigh a breath of relief to be settled at last.

His brother in his mind.

Back home he promised him to send a message of how things are going.

Parker had an older brother and a younger sister, Tom and Janet.

Both of them seem to be fond of Farm Life as a good lifestyle, unlike Parker.

Parker's family live out in the countryside, far away from him. Still, they spend many holidays together.

It takes two days and five hours of work before he'll be free enough to travel to them, back in his days with the FBC. From his sister, Parker had a 9 year old nephew. Every time Parker would come home, he would be greeted by the little terror. Parker usually would hand over some candy he bought specially for him, then he would meet his sister at the front door and she would tell him a good tales of their daily lives. In exchange for more stories—of the life of an agent, Janet would offer some vegetables, bread to Parker… until her husband came back along with his brother from a long day of work... Those are the moments Parker valued the most.

While Parker is at work, he'll always contacted them from a time to another and tell them what is going with him.

Files were placed right in front of him. "This is something you need to fill for O'Brian, nothing heavy as of yet." Jill said gently.

Parker looked over the file as dread infected his mind, "Really Miss Valentine? This is like creating a long file for myself." he said and raised an eye brow.

Jill put her index finger on her cheek, she obviously enjoyed his reaction. "Please call me Jill, since when a former FBC member is lazy, hmmm?"

"I'm no lazy," Parker lifted his voice to meet her challenge. "Jill!"

She just chuckled at his expense as he stood up. "I feel like you get a kick out of this." he stated.

With a sigh she returned to her desk. "Sorry, I don't mean anything. I just want you to smile and be comfortable here. I know it is not easy to be the New Guy."

Parker silently watched her for a moment, amused. "That's kind of you."

"Yeah, I'm right next to you if you need anything, okay?" That was the last words the two of them said to each other, and began to work.

BSAA Headquarters, North American Branch, 1 hour earlier.

Jill Valentine finally arrived at the main building of The Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, after a good morning jog to restore her energy for the rest of the day.

She was told today her new partner will arrive, and mentally she prepared herself to welcome the new guy and get to know him.

"Good-morning." she greeted her co-workers as she made her way through the building.

In her way through the busy hall, her phone vibrated, she took her phone out of her left pocket and checked the screen. "Good luck, fancy face." It was a one line message from her boyfriend. She couldn't help it but to smile, for his sweet attitude. Even though the two of them work in two different locations.

Jill was one of the founding members of the BSAA, and he was part of Division of Security Operations. Or the DSO for short.

She came to the hallway of the board room and she was met by Chris Redfield, another founder of the group. He stood in the middle of the hall smiling at her. "Morning Valentine, there are some files that you'll need to be debriefed on." he said and handed her a file. "More information about what happened to Terragrigia."

Her expression shifted in mere seconds, every-time she heard this news was like a stab to the heart. Another tragedy that occurred, similar to the horror of Raccoon city, her thoughts went to all of the victims, and the survivors. "Okay thanks Chris... have a good day."

"I sure will." And thus they parted, she went to her office while Chris went straight to O'Brian...

Jill settled down her paper work, her large bag dangling in her chair, and she closed the curtains to allow the room to be cold. It was only a few minutes until she heard the New Guy. "Oh Jill, you have company."

In a hurry she stood and took a breath then thought to herself. ' _Parker Luciani, experienced enough to be a good agent. Five years at the FBC is good enough in my book_.'

Their meeting went well, she could see the man will fit in fine if only he relax and take it easy. Deep down she was looking forward to be in the field with him, see his abilities close.

At last the group is growing with many good people. The start was only her, Chris and O'Brian and now many people want to help to raise awareness of the danger of bio-terrorism, this thought alone made her feel happy, and with so much enthusiasm to work.

 **Thank you for reading. Leave a review please voice your thoughts.**

 **Special thanks to my beta reader The95will.**


End file.
